


НЕ ЖЕНСКОЕ ЭТО ДЕЛО

by LazyRay



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хевлок Витинари на самом деле всегда был женщиной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Леди Мизероль

Леди Мизероль не любила детей. Отчасти этим объяснялось то, что она до сих пор не была замужем, несмотря на богатое приданое, высокое положение в обществе и свою красоту. Был еще, конечно, фактор ее работы... не совсем то место, где можно найти спутника на всю жизнь, скорее уж на ночь.   
Словом, леди Мизероль совершенно не ожидала получить на свои руки ребенка к сорока годам жизни. По крайней мере, ребенок был женского пола, ребенок был достаточно взрослым – четырнадцать лет, – и ей не пришлось его рожать.   
Леди подняла взгляд от письма на насупившуюся мордашку девчонки – племянницы – и задумчиво поджала губу. Ее младший брат, бездельник и гуляка, умудрился, оказывается, где-то завести ребенка. К сожалению, он не удосужился жениться на той дурочке, что пала жертвой его прекрасных глаз, и, что еще хуже, брат не придумал ничего лучше, чем скоропостижно скончаться. И вот теперь леди Мизероль должна расхлебывать эту кашу. Она со вздохом уронила письма на колени. Конечно, дорогой братец позаботился оставить письмо к сестре на такой непредвиденный случай... и его бедная дочь добиралась сюда совершенно одна. На какие деньги? Как?   
Леди Мизероль взглянула на свою племянницу и снова вздохнула. Девчонка была высокой для своих лет, но очень худой. Личико ее тоже красотой не блистало: единственное, что она унаследовала от своего неотразимого папаши были большие синие глаза, но взгляд их был острым и внимательным. Без денег и с такой внешностью ей нечего надеяться на удачный брак. Кажется, придется и в самом деле взять ее под свое крыло.   
\- Как тебя зовут, милая? – утомленно спросила леди Мизероль и потянулась за шампанским.  
\- Хевлок, миледи.   
\- И что же мне с тобой делать, милая? – вздохнула леди Мизероль.  
\- Ничего, миледи, – девочка встала. – Я приехала, чтобы сообщить вам о смерти вашего брата, так как сочла своим долгом лично донести до вас эту весть. А теперь с вашего позволения, я пойду.  
\- И куда же ты собираешься пойти? – полюбопытствовала леди Мизероль, приятно удивленная отпором. – И что делать?  
\- В Анк-Морпорк, миледи. – Девочка смотрела упрямо и строго. – Как потомок рода Витинари я имею право на обучение.  
\- В Гильдию Убийц не берут женщин, – уточнила леди Мизероль.  
Девочка впервые за всю беседу улыбнулась. Ее зубки были белыми, мелкими и острыми, как у хорька.   
\- Мой драгоценный отец не счел нужным жениться на моей матери. Нигде нет записей о рождении у него дочери. И если вы признаете меня потомком вашего брата...  
Леди Мизероль расхохоталась. Девчонка прибыла сюда за подложным рекомендательным письмом в Гильдию Убийц!   
\- Ты далеко пойдешь, малютка, – заявила леди Мизероль, широко улыбаясь. – И я, черт возьми, буду рядом, чтобы посмотреть на это шествие! Что-то давненько я не была на родине...


	2. Киль

Она переодевалась в традиционные черные одежды убийц, когда почувствовала на себе взгляд. Видимо, ее отход не был таким безупречным, как она полагала. Она нахмурилась и выпрямилась, одергивая подол тонкой рубашки. Даже брюки не успела натянуть...  
Киль не скрывался. Он перепрыгнул с соседней крыши сюда и уставился на нее. Конечно! Где вы увидите женщину в Гильдии Убийц? Надо же было так проколоться! Одно слово из уст Киля и ее карьера окончена.  
Киль, пристально вглядывающийся в ее лицо, вдруг тихо охнул:  
\- Мне не померещилось! – но вместо ожидаемого «Женщина?» этот странный человек назвал его имя. – Витинари?  
Хевлок могла поклясться, что никогда доселе не встречала Киля, и вряд ли тот мог даже догадываться о ее существовании. Она нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди. Жаль, но заказа на его убийство у нее не было.  
Взгляд мужчины скользнул с ее лица ниже. Еще ниже. Ну, конечно. Все они одина...  
\- О боже! – воскликнул Киль в шоке. – Вы - женщина?


End file.
